Park Chang-yi
Park Chang-yi (The Bad) is main antagonist in the 2008 film The Good,The Bad and The Weird who is hitman and leader of a group of bandits had grudge against Yoon Tae-goo (The Weird) who did to him five years ago. He was portrayed by Lee Byung-hun who played T-1000 and Storm Shadow Biography Not known of his past but after he killed people in the bar at 1930 in Korea, Park Chang-yi encountered Yoon Tae-go who wants to challenged after that knife fight ,Tae-goo got Chang-yi's right index finger and chopped off caused humiliated and agony and then Tae-goo left Korea to forget his past as finger chopper while Chang-yi was drunk is discovered by his boss Kim Pan-joo,a businessman who supported Japaneses who become his boss. Chang-yi recruited the assassins become his henchmen. he vowed to searched Tae-goo means killed for title as finger chopper. although Park Do-won (The Good) believes Chang-yi is finger chopper. Chang-yi heard Tae-goo's name or past he will kill person. Manchuia 5 years later, Park Chang-yi is now most feared assassin in Manchuria. and bandit leader was hired by Kim Pan-joo to steal the map from Karemaru. then he sees his old enemy Yoo Tae-goo is now train bandit after that he return to his boss without map and Pan-joo blames him for his greed of money, he horded gun on Chang-yi. in fact Chang-yi betrayed his own boss and stabbed Pan-joo's neck when he point his gun on him and pulls his dagger costs his boss's life ends. and he steeling Pan-joo's wealth by greed. He meet Tae-goo's wing man and best friend Man-gil and revealed himself and tortured him by attempted cut his finger before Park Do-won and Tae-goo came to save him before he escaped along with his gang. He kills one of the members of his gang when he mentioned his connection with Tae-goo. Downfall and Death After Chang-yi cut a man's tongue he goes after Yoon Tae-goo and Park Do-won but not for long when his gang killed by battle. he revealed that Tae-goo was finger chopper in front of Do-won he challenging them for one takes map and duel between them which Chang-yi died. Personality Chang-yi is very psychopath who wanted be best against Yoon Tae-goo for cutting finger and even heard about Tae-goo's name he will killed everybody in berasaking rage and obsessed of money by greed. Gallery Changyiface.png Jsut_manchuia.jpg Changyigang.jpg Goodbadweird8.jpg Changyismoking.png Changyiwating.jpg Park chang yi.jpg Changyibattle.jpg Blackchangyi.jpg Changyiglove.jpg Changyilauged.jpg Changyifaced.jpg Gunchangyiwd.jpg Fullsizephoto57843.jpg 601px-GBW_98_2.jpg 좋은놈나쁜놈이상한놈(The.Good.The.Bad.The.Weird.2008)720p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE 2012. 10..png Changyi.jpg Hotchangyi.jpg Hotchangyi1.jpg Changyiwatched_a_movie.jpg Changyun.jpg Sexyfacechangyi.jpg the-good-the-bad-the-weird-070520.jpg|Moive Poster|link=Park Chang-yi IL7Q7559.jpg Sexyparkchangyi.jpg Banghangyi.jpg Changyiwants.jpg Changyifae.jpg Tumblr lq1frpQcmo1qhqdi0o6 250.jpg Bosskilled_by_him.jpg Changyisad.jpg Changyitoruted.jpg Changyihsoof.jpg Changyishoyt.jpg Chanyilooking.png Upsetchangyi.jpg Chang_yi_and_his_gang.jpg Changyiasleader.jpg Changyiasleader1.jpg Happychangy.jpg Changyiangry.jpg Changyikills.jpg Changyissa.jpg Changyiscars.jpg Hisharichangyi.png Changit.jpg Truthaboutchangyi.jpg Changyifiner.jpg Changyismikred.jpg Changyirefused.jpg How_can_i_froget.jpg Changyismrik.jpg Changyideath.jpg Trivia *Lee Byung-hun who portrayed him who later stared as Storm Shadow in G.I Joe Rise of Cobra and right hand to mirror villain and had grudge against Snake Eyes *He was based of Angel Eyes in ''The Good The Bad and The Ugly '' *Originally Chang-yi had longer hair when first teaser poster however teaser trailer shows him with short hair. *Chang-yi probably modelled after singer Prince or visual kei rock star. *Chang-yi was originally as emo but Lee suggested it that his character was psycho. Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Assassin Category:Torturer Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Con Artists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Male Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderer Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal